the cost of being the best chapter 3
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Kenshin and Cho are dead and Yahiko is helplessly slipped into a mental state. Who will save him from the australian staff weilder? Find out in part three! You won't wanna miss it!


The Cost of being the Best

Chapter 3: A flash of white hair! The last second savior

Yahiko couldn't take it. He got up with his body acheing, but he couldn't feel it. "Hey Kenshin some battle eh?" Yahiko said aloud. His heart pace quickened when he didn't get an answer. "Cho? You ok? Chooooo?" Yahiko yelled. He got up and saw Cho's remains. His skin had been blasted off his skeleton and now flies buzzed over both. Organs and blood vessels hung lose. "I didn't know you that well Cho. However we'll avenge you. Right Kenshin?" Yahiko asked. With no answer Yahiko went looking for Kenshin. "Loser must be unconsious..." Yahiko said nervously with a tension in his voice. What he saw next tramatized him too much. "Oh God no..." Yahiko muttered with tears in his eye's. Kenshin lay tangled in some chains. They were pulled so tight his skeleton had snapped and blood leaked out in several areas. "But why?" was all Yahiko could sputter. Yahiko fell into despair trying in an effort to pull the chains off. He wanted to see Kenshin's face one more time! He pulled but only succeeded in cutting his fingers badly. He finally stopped and slunk down low. His whole life was lost. "Kenshin..." Yahiko muttered and went into a deep transe. Physically he was alive but mentally he had snapped.

A man wearing an orange vest, yellow undershirt, and white pants walked up. He had a huge steel bow staff in his right hand. "Well one bloke survived. Come on now get up, I ain't gonna have any fun killin ya sittin down." The australian said. Yahiko didn't move. For five minutes he waited, but Yahiko barely drew breath. "Well now this is your final chance to stand up and put up defense mate." he said. "Alright, taking your death like a man. I respect that." The australian said knodding with admeration. "Of course orders are orders, and 'I must kill the targets.'" the austrailian said quoting his boss. He brought that huge staff around and made contact with Yahiko in the chest hard. Yahiko flew back 30 feet into the cliff making a huge indention. For 30 minutes he pounded Yahiko; however, he didn't flinch for a second. "Dang bloke I don't want to kill you until I hear you cry out. You are...wait a second. Oh of course! You can't feel any pain with those piercings can you?" The australian said laughing. He went to tear one out then thought better of it. "I'll just kill you painlessly." he said changing his mind. He brought the metal staff around fast again aiming for Yahiko's head. Yahiko sat there not aware of anything. KLANG!

The australian grunted as he saw his staff had been stopped. "Pick on someone your own mental state." A voice said. The figure had white hair and stood tall. "That was an offensive strike used to defend the kid...odd you would defend this person? With offense?" he said. "What is your name?" the australian said. "I am...Einishi, and my sister hates to see people get hurt." Einishi said. He leapt back as the staff swept to the right. "You're fast; however, you will still die." the australian said. After several strokes left, right, down, right, down, left, down, left, right, he finally caught a good hit on Einishi slamming him into the cliff. Right before Einishi hit a flash of silver caught the austrailians eye. He knew Einishi was in the cliff wall he confirmed that. When Einishi recovered he didn't have his sword. The australian stood frozen unable to move. Einishi walked over to Yahiko. "I did my part. Now you need to make a choice to avenge Kenshin or not." he said. Einishi walked over to the Australian and pried his sword out of his skull. He had thrown it before it hit the wall and it came down landing vertically in the australians head. Yahiko sat there and the his right hand twitched. His swordsman aura grew and the cliff got cracks in it, the sand blew up into the wind. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yahiko screamed getting up and grabbing his sword. "I'm comming to finish this!" he said and walked on.


End file.
